The Darkness Within
by hollowichigo25
Summary: AU: While Niklaus was been experimented on, they unlocked a darkness deep within him. Now part of Rias Gremory peerage, Klaus will find the people who did this to him and kill them. Even if the darkness takes over him OCxHarem Elements from DMC Devil May Cry and 4
1. Chapter 1

Darkness was all he could see, and then it started, the screams of being experimented on. "Can he use one of the pieces then" said a voice. "Where not sure yet we need to do more tests" said another voice. "Ok put him with the rest". They picked up they kid and placed him with the rest. "Are you ok" said a voice in the room.

"Arghhh" Klaus shouted as he shot up in bed covered in sweat and his black hair stuck to his face. His head shot around the room to see where he was at. _"Calm down Klaus you're in your room"_ he thought as he dragged his hand down his face.

Movement from his right caught his attention. Klaus looked and saw a woman with long sliver hair spread out across the pillow and the blanket that covered them was around her waist and was sound asleep. " _At least I didn't wake her up"_ he thought.

"S'matter…?" he heard her murmur next to him.

Klaus looked back down to her but she hadn't moved, her eyes were still closed. For an instant, he thought he imagined it, but then he saw one of her eyes lift open to look at him.

"Nothing I'm fine go back to sleep I'm sorry I woke you" he said to her. "You do know that Azazel will come and knock on the door in a minute you know" He snorted and said "I don't think I woke him up".

Klaus's phone buzzed after a few seconds of silences and he looked back at the girl to see her smirking at him. "Shut up" he quickly said as he picked up the phone and read the text. " **Hey kid you alright".** Klaus smiled and quickly sent a text saying he was fine and he lay back down.

Klaus sighed and said "I'm fine Rossweisse so you can stop looking at me now and go back to sleep". She shuffled towards him and wrapped her leg around his waist and she put her hand on his chest. "Another bad dream" Rossweisse said as she started to move his hair away from his eyes. Klaus grunted as he moved head away from her.

Rossweisse propped herself onto her elbows and moved his hair away. "You should stop hiding it you know" Klaus looked at her like she was crazy and said "I've got different coloured eyes the last time I was at school people called me a freak when they found out so I don't want a repeat of that".

"I'm sorry I should have got you a blue one to match the other one instead of a red one" Rossweisse said looking down. "Hey I'm just grateful that I have two instead of one". She lay back down and said "Goodnight Klaus and for the last time call me Rose" He smiled and said "Sorry force of habit goodnight rose".

"Hey Klaus it's time to get up now" a voice said. Klaus sat up and stretched and opened up his eyes. "Why are you in my room" he said to the girl while scratching his head. "Rossweisse told me to wake you up, and hey I thought we were friends" the girl said while pouting. "Haha no offence Serafall but every time I see you talk to a lad, they always are on the receiving end of your fist and yet you're talking to me normally". "You're Special" Serafall said as she left the room.

"Hey Prez where are we going" Issei said as he was walking next to Rias. "Azazel wanted to meet us about a new devil joining us". "I hope he isn't as perverted as Issei is" Koneko said from behind her. Kiba and Xenovia laughed at the expression what was on Issei's face. "Koneko it's not his fault he's like that" Akeno said as she draped he hands across he chest. "Akeno back off he's mine" Rias said.

"Hey Azazel…" Issei was cut off when the window shattered next to them. A boy flew out of the window and hit the wall next to them. The boy rolled backwards into a one handed handstand and jumped back through the window while shouting "Hey Rose that's cheating". "How many windows have they broken now" a female voice said as Issei and the gang came into view of her. "I've lost count" Azazel said while laughing.

"Nice to see you Azazel and Serafall" Rias said. "What was all that about" Issei said. "Those two are just training" Azazel said while looking at the damage they caused. "Hey you two come on out we have some guests. " _I wonder who the other one is"_ Rias thought as she watched the same boy jump out of the window. "What's up" he said.

Xenovia noticed he was bleeding on his right side and said "Hey you're bleeding by the way. His eye widened a bit then he looked to where she was point. "OH thanks didn't notice, Hey Rose before you come out get me a damp cloth please" he shouted. "Will do" the voice said from inside the house.

The girl walked out and handed him the cloth and Rias said "Rossweisse". Rossweisse looked up and said "Hey Rias how are you haven't seen you in a while". "You know these people Rose" the boy said. "Yeah I'm Rias second rook". Xenovia noticed he didn't look too convinced but he didn't say anything else. "Is this the devil you were talking about" Rias said while looking at Azazel.

Azazel nodded his head and said "Well you can introduce yourselves you know". The boy was leaned against the house with his head down giving no indication that he was going to do it. Xenovia walked towards him and stopped in front of him which caused him to look up. "Hey I'm Xenovia please to meet you" she said while holding out her hand. The boy looked at her hand and then looked back at her face before shaking her hand and saying "Niklaus please to meet you too".

Kiba's eyes widened as he heard the boy's name. _"That can't be right, the last time I saw him was during the experiments". "_ You alright there Kiba you look like you've seen a ghost" Issei said next to him. Kiba looked over to where the boy and Xenovia where talking and said "That's the problem I have saw a ghost". Issei looked at him confusion written on his face as he watched Kiba walk towards the boy.

"Klaus is that you" Kiba said as he came to a stop next to Xenovia. She noticed that his eye widened a bit as he looked next to her. Klaus looked at the boy stood next to her and one word "Kiba".

 **Hi everyone this is my new story. First time writing a Highschool DXD and I apologise if it sucks.**


	2. Chapter 2 Flash Back

**AN: This full chapter is a flashback and I hope you enjoy it. Please Review.**

 **Flash Back**

Klaus was walking through the snow trying to see where he was going. " _I'm not going to last much longer especially with only one eye"_ Klaus thought as he leant against a tree.

"Do you want to live" a voice called out to him.

Klaus's eye shot open and looked left and right and came across a sliver haired girl looking at him. Klaus went to speak, but his throat was dry so he just nodded his head. The girl bent down and inserted something into him and said "Go and hide and I will get you later ok". The girl smiled at him and walked of as Klaus climbed onto the first branch of the tree he was leaning against.

"Rossweisse did you find anyone" a voice said behind the girl. She turned around and said "Yes Azazel and I also put the piece inside of him". The man known as Azazel nodded his head as a red haired female approached.

"So what are we doing here Rias" Rossweisse said to the red haired girl. Rias looked at them both and said "We are looking for any survivors, so look everywhere they must be someone left alive".

Klaus was sat in the tree staring at the red haired girl and the bloke when he noticed the sliver haired girl had disappeared. _"Where did she go"_ Klaus thought but was quickly bought of it when a soft voice spoke up next to him.

"Hey you ok". Klaus yelped and nearly fell out of the tree but she quickly caught his hand and said "take it easy I won't hurt you, you look like you've been hurt enough as it is". Klaus shifted a bit but didn't say anything. She went to move his hair out of his other eye but Klaus flinched away.

Rossweisse shuffled forward a bit and said "Hey its ok my name is Rossweisse, what's your name. "Niklaus" he said. "Ok Klaus I'm going to" she stopped and restarted and said "Is it ok if I call you Klaus". Klaus nodded he head as she continued what she was saying. "Klaus I'm going to move your hair out of your eyes to see your injury because you are bleeding ok".

Klaus nodded his head as she moved his hair out of his and gasped at what she saw. "Oh my god what did they do to you" Rossweisse said as she brought Klaus into a hug. Klaus stiffened at first but relaxed a little and said "Horrible things". "Shhh its ok you don't have to say anything" Rossweisse said she stroked the back of his head.

"Are you two done up there, Rias is on her way back with someone" a voice said at the bottom of the tree. Klaus glanced down and saw a man at the bottom of the tree. "Don't worry he won't hurt you" Rossweisse said. She looked down to the man and said "Yeah we are". "Give us about 2 two minutes and we will be right back" Rossweisse said to Klaus while ruffling his hair.

Klaus nodded his head as she jumped down and watched them walk over to the red haired girl. "I see you two didn't have any look then" Rias said to them as they shook their heads. Azazel looked at the boy next to her and said "Well at least someone had some look, what's his name. "This is Kiba" Rias said. "Well I'm going to take Kiba back see you later" Rias said as she and Kiba disappeared.

Rossweisse walked back towards Klaus and said "You can come down now" Klaus jumped down from the tree and looked at the man. "I'm Azazel please to meet you" Azazel said with his hand out. Klaus was hesitant at first but with a little push from Rossweisse, he shook his hand and said "Niklaus". "With the introduction out of the way I think we should get going" Rossweisse said as they disappeared".

 **Time Skip:**

"Come on Klaus put some backbone into it" Azazel said as he dodged one of Klaus's attacks. "Shut it, you try swinging this sword around its heavy" Klaus said as he chucked the sword behind Azazel and teleported with it. He went to swing the sword but was caught off guard when Rossweisse came out and instead fell on the floor.

Azazel turned laughed and said "You should pay attention on swinging the sword instead of a certain someone". "Shut up" Klaus grumbled as he stood up. "You still teaching him how to use Durandal Azazel" Rossweisse said as she helped Klaus up. Klaus snorted and said "Who named it that anyway it sounds stupid anyway I'm going to get a shower before we eat".

"You still haven't told him he's using a holy sword have you" Rossweisse said once Klaus was out of hearing. Azazel looked at her then walked into the house. "I'll take that silence as a no then" she said chasing after him.

Klaus ran up the stairs and jumped into the shower. " _I'm thankful Rose and Azazel found me and helped me otherwise I would have been dead"_ Klaus thought as he let the water drip down his back. " _Kiba_ he thought _that name sounds foreign to me, at least he's alive and well_ he thought as he jumped out of the shower and dried himself off and dressed himself in 3 quarter denim shorts and a blank tank top. " _I really wish Azazel would take a hint and buy me only black cloths"_ he thought as he walked down the stairs.

 **Downstairs while Klaus is in the Shower:**

"You know you should tell Klaus how you feel you know" Azazel said with a smirk while cutting his food up. Rose choked on her water at what he said and she said "What are you talking about". Azazel gave her and knowing look and she said "Even if I did like him like that, he wouldn't like me back I'm too old for him anyway".

Azazel smirked and said "You would be surprised in what me and Klaus talk about and how he feels you know". "I didn't know you had feelings old man" Klaus said walking into the room with a shit eating grin on his face. "Haha nice one kid" Azazel said to him as he sat down and took his plate.

"So how's Kiba doing" Klaus said once he was settled. Rose smiled " _This is how every meal starts with Klaus asking how his friend is"_ she thought _._ "You know, ever since I told you his name you are always asking if he's ok" Azazel said finishing up his meal. "Well yeah he was my first and only friend and I want to know if those devils are treating him ok" came Klaus's reply with narrowed eyes. "And I keep telling you he's fine and I will tell you if anything happens to him" Azazel said.

Rossweisse noticed Klaus didn't look too convinced but he didn't say anything while he finished his meal and he moved towards the couch. She leaned over the table and narrowed her eyes at Azazel and said "When are we going to tell him he's a devil". "When I'm ready to tell him and when he's ready to know" Azazel said. She turned towards Klaus who was laid on the couch and said "Klaus can I talk to you in private later please"

Klaus stood up and said "Yeah sure" he continued out of the room and up the stairs but stopped when his feet left the floor. He looked around and noticed devil wings sprouting at off his back. " _What the fuck"_ he thought as his wings disappeared. He landed on the floor and sprinted down the stairs and into the front room and shouted "WHEN WHERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME".

Azazel looked up from the TV and said "Tell you what". "Oh I don't know how about I'm a devil" shouted Klaus. Rossweisse jumped up from her spot and walked over to Klaus and put her hand on his chest and said "Hey calm down we were going to tell you but we didn't because we knew you would react like this". "I'm sorry anything else is should know about or are you going to wait till later to tell me" Klaus said while running a hand through his hair. Rossweisse patted him on the chest and said "We will tell you when you're ready".

 **Later that night Klaus's room:**

A knock at the door brought Klaus out of his thoughts. Klaus opened the door and let Rossweisse in and she stopped looking out of the window. "Hey Rossweisse you ok" Klaus said after he shut the door and walked over to where she was stood. "Ok I'm going to get straight to the point and say it" "I like you" she says. Klaus's eyes widened at what she said as she continued talking.

"I like you ok and I understand if you don't like me back there are plenty of people…" Rossweisse was cut off when Klaus turned her around and his lip caught hers. After a few seconds of kissing, Klaus pulled back and said "I didn't think you felt the same way". Rossweisse lifted her hand and moved Klaus's bangs out of the way of his eyes to reveal a red one. "Was it because of this?"

Klaus nodded his head and said "it's also because I'm broken. "I don't care if your whole or broken, I love you for who you are" Rossweisse said to him. Klaus captured her lips again before saying "thank you and I love you too. Rossweisse smiled at him and said "is it ok if I stay with you tonight". "Of course you can Rossweisse" Klaus said. She smiled at him and said "Please call me Rose". Klaus nodded his head as he jumped into bed.

Rose joined him in the bed and snuggled in close to him and he kissed her forehead and said "Good night Rose.


	3. Chapter 3

The air was thick and no-one was saying anything as they were looking between Klaus and Kiba. _"How does Kiba know Niklaus"_ Rias thought.

"Is it really you" Kiba said to Klaus who was just staring at him.

"Yeah it's me" Klaus replied in a straight tone giving of no indication if he was happy, sad or angry.

"How do you know my name" Kiba said staring at him. "Azazel told me your name" Klaus said not looking at him.

"I thought you were… Kiba started to say but Klaus cut him off by saying "Dead yeah you could say that". Klaus showed him his devil wings before hiding them again.

"So your devil now" Kiba said.

"Yep" Klaus said while trying to hide his anger. Xenovia caught the way Klaus had answered the question and said "You don't sound too happy to be one".

Before Klaus could reply, Rias stepped in and said "Can someone please tell me what is going on. How do you know Klaus Kiba"? Klaus went to step forward but Xenovia caught his arm before he could so instead he said "None of your business lady and, only friends and family can call me Klaus which you are none".

Rias shifted her position and put her hand on her hip while brushing her hair over shoulder and said "Do you know who you are speaking to boy I'm Rias Gremory, show some respect".

Klaus gritted his teeth and said "I don't care who you are lady now why are you here".

Azazel decided it was time to speak and said "Sorry Klaus that would be my doing I asked her to come". Klaus started to relax and he didn't know if it was to do with Xenovia still holding his arm, or if it was her presence and he started to speak. "So if you asked her why are they here no offence" he said while looking at Rias friends". "None taken" Issei said.

Klaus raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Rias looked at Klaus before saying "There my servants where I go they go". Xenovia felt Klaus stiffen when she said servants and looked over to him. "Hey you ok" she whispered to him. Klaus looked at her and nodded his head and said "Are actually going to get to the point in why you are here or are you just wasting my time.

"If anyone is wasting time here it's me, Azazel wanted me to recruit you into becoming my servant. " _Could she have put that any blunter"_ Xenovia thought as she heard Klaus growl. "Over my dead body" Klaus said while glaring at her. Rias glared back at her and said "What did you say". "You heard me . " Klaus said while making a sword appear in his hand.

"Easy their Klaus think before you do anything you might regret" Kiba quickly said. Klaus didn't reply as he chucked the sword and it flew over Rias head. Xenovia was the first to realize he disappeared but didn't say anything and noticed that Azazel was smirking. "Well that was pointless you…" Rias said as she turned back around to notice he had gone.

Rias looked around and noticed Azazel and Xenovia were smirking and said "What are you to smiling at where did he go". Rossweisse who had been quiet pinched the bridge of her nose and said "Azazel why did you give him that ability". "To get him out of situations like this" Azazel said with a smile while walking back into the house.

"When are we going to tell them" Rossweisse shouted at him" Azazel stopped and turned around and sat back down and said "Now would be a good time to tell Rias". "Me and Xenovia will go and make sure Klaus doesn't try and kill Koneko" Kiba said while running off. Klaus was walking down the street when he stopped outside of an arcade. " _Maybe I should blow of some steam"_ he thought while looking through the window.

In the reflection he caught sight of the girl who was stood next to Rias. Klaus sighed and said "I'm not going to bite you can come over if you want to". He saw her flinch but she slowly walked over to him and stood next to him. She looked at him and she said "Koneko". "I'm Niklaus" he said as they both stared into the window.

"I was going to go in fancy joining me" Klaus said while looking at Koneko. She shook her head and said "don't know how to play". "I can show you if you want to that is" he asked her. Koneko looked at him and contemplated weather or not to go in. Koneko nodded her head and they went into the arcade.

 **Three hours later**

"Were is he we have looked everyone" Kiba said while walking out of the shop. "We haven't checked in their yet" Xenovia said while pointing to the arcade place. Kiba and Xenovia ran into the arcade and spotted the back of Klaus.

"Hey Klaus we've been looking for you everyone" Kiba said once they had gotten close to him. Klaus stopped shooting the zombies on the game and looked at them. "Hey why were you looking for me"? "Wait a minute where's Koneko at" Kiba said while looking around. "She's right here" Klaus said while moving his arm and the gun. They both saw Koneko was stood on top of Klaus's feet while staring at the screen.

"I said I would teach her how play but she didn't even need it, I couldn't get of level 3 and now where on level 5" Klaus said with his arms crossed. Koneko tugged on his sleeve and said "Klaus-Senpai watch out". Every ones widened as they looked at her. Klaus looked down at her to see her staring at him and pointing at the screen. He looked up back at the screen and it said Game Over.

"Ahh shit sorry looks like we lost" Klaus said as he put the gun away. He followed Koneko to a crane machine. "You've been looking at the cat for some time now I'm guessing you want it" he said while crouching down to her level. Koneko had a little blush on her face while she nodded.

"Is it me or is she blushing" Kiba said to Xenovia who nodded back. Klaus put the money into the machine and said "One cat coming right up".

A few minutes later they arrived at the house Koneko was hugging a large stuff cat that Klaus had won for her. Klaus kicked the front door open and said "Hey old man I'm back". "About time where have you been" Azazel said from the kitchen. "Been to the arcades" Klaus said while walking into the kitchen. "Koneko can I have a word please" Rias said from the front room. Koneko was stood in the door to the kitchen next to the front room staring at Klaus's back. Azazel nudged the back of Klaus and he looked at him and Azazel nodded to the door. He noticed that Koneko was stood at the door staring at him.

Klaus turned around and walked up to Koneko and knelt down and said "Hey the day doesn't have to end here you know once Rias is done talking to you come and find me if you want". Koneko smiled at him and she walked into the front room. He looked back to Azazel and Azazel said "I need a word with you".

"So did you find out anything" Rias said once they were seated in the front room. "Nothing worth telling you" Koneko said back to her. Rias narrowed her eyes and said "So instead in finding out useful information, you became friends with him instead that about right".

Koneko went to reply but a voice from the door way cut her off. "I don't think it was up to you if she made friends with me or not". Klaus walked into the room and sat next to Koneko.

Rias glared at him and said "This doesn't concern you Niklaus now leave". Klaus laughed a little and said "I think it does since I'm part of your so called group". Rias's eyes widened and she said "Who told you". He smirked and said "Azazel told me about five minutes ago". Xenovia sat up from her spot on the floor and said "Are you happy that your one of us".

Klaus snorted and said "Happy no pissed off is the right word for it". He saw hurt on Xenovia and Koneko's faces and he quickly said "Not with any of you just at the fact that I've already been a slave once and I'll be damned to be another one". "Klaus-Senpai Rias doesn't treat us as slaves she just needs to word her sentences right, the only thing she meant is that we follow her were ever she goes because she is our master" Koneko said while looking Klaus in the eyes.

"I don't have much choice in the matter since I'm already a devil but I won't move in with you" Klaus said as he looked at everyone. "Ahh how come I could use another male friend around the house" Issei said smiling while sitting up. Klaus sighed and said "I have one condition that Rose and Azazel move in as well". Rias smiled and said "I understand about not wanting to leave Azazel since he raised you but why Rossweisse I didn't know you two where close.

Klaus smiled and said "She's my girlfriend so where she goes I go". He saw the hurt looks on Koneko and Xenovia's face again. "Rose can you come here a second" Klaus shouted. Rose appeared in the door way a second later and Rias said "Are you and Klaus dating". Rose blushed and said "Yes would that be a problem". Rias eyes widened and she said "No not at all".

Rose smiled and she said "Good and one more thing girls I don't mind sharing". Klaus noticed that Xenovia and Koneko were now smiling and Azazel shouted from the kitchen "I don't know what you see in him he's stubborn and hot head".

"Hey what's that supposed to mean" Klaus shouted from the couch. "With all that settled it's time to get you a familiar" Rias said while standing up. Klaus looked at her for a second before saying "Why do I need a familiar for". "We all of one and you need one now let's go" Rias said as she walked out of the door.

Klaus groaned and said "Fine let's go and get one".


	4. Chapter 4

They stepped out of the portal Rias had made into a forest. Klaus raised an eyebrow and said "I thought we were going to get a familiar". Rias nodded her head and said "We are this place is called the familiar forest".

"Let's get you a familiar" Issei shouted as he took off into the woods. Klaus laughed and said "Is he always this loud and hyper". He felt something soft press into his back and he looked left to see Akeno had draped herself over him and was pressing her breasts into his back.

"Pretty much and Koneko says he's a pervert" Akeno said while smiling at him. Klaus blushed and said while scratching the side of cheek "Gee I wonder why". It was Akeno's to blush and she went to say something but a scream cut her off.

"Arghhh" Issei screamed as he ran passed Klaus and Akeno.

Klaus smirked while Akeno laughed and he said "What's the matter with you" Issei who was hiding behind Rias pointed to where the bush was where he came out and said "Over there". Klaus raised an eyebrow while looking at Xenovia and Akeno but they shrugged at him as he walked forward.

"See look there's nothing WOAHH" Klaus started to say but was cut off when something knocked into him. He opened his eyes to see a silver wolf staring him. "Klaus are you alright" Rias asked. "Yeah I'm fine" Klaus said as he held his hand out and the wolf nuzzled it.

The wolf glowed in a bright light and transformed into a girl with wolf like eyes and wolf ears. Klaus's eyes widened as her eyes twitched and she said "Master". Rias sighed and said "Well it looks like you found you're familiar". Klaus nodded his head and said "It looks like that".

"Well with that settled let's head back" Akeno said.

When they arrived back home, Klaus headed to his room and noticed that Rose was getting ready for something. "Hey Rose were you going" Klaus said as he walked over.

"I need to go and visit Odin, he says he wants to talk to me so I don't know when I will be back" she says as she finishes packing. Klaus turns her around and kisses her. "If he does anything perverted to you, tell him I'll kick his ass" Klaus says with a smirk on his face.

"You do know he does it to piss you off" Rose says with a blush on her face. "Oh I forgot did you get… she trailed off when something nudged her leg. She looked down to see a silver wolf looking at her. She yelped and ran across to the other side of the room.

Rose watched as the silver wolf transformed into a girl with long silver hair and wolf eyes. The girl looked at Klaus and said "Did I do something wrong master". Klaus smiled ( _Which is a rare occasion)_ Rose thought as he said "No you just scared her that's all and for the last time Xion its either Niklaus or Klaus don't call me master".

Xion nodded her head and looked at Rose and said "I'm sorry I scared you, I'm Xion and I am Klaus familiar". "Its fine and I'm Rose nice to meet you" Rose said as she looked at her watch. "I'm going to be late so I will see you later" Rose quickly said as she gave him a kiss and left. "Oh and by the way I would talk to Xenovia and Koneko" Rose said as she shut the door."What's that supposed to mean" Klaus shouted expecting and answer but didn't get one

" _How did I get someone like Rose I will never know"_ Klaus thought as he sat on the couch.

 **Flashback**

" _We got to get out of here like right now" the boy said to Klaus as they were running. Klaus was looking around trying to find a way out when a voice said "Where do you think you are going you little shit". Klaus was picked up by his collar and chucked at the wall._

" _Hey leave him alone" the boy said standing in front of Klaus. "Who are you" Klaus spat as he picked himself up of the floor. "The name's Freed not that you will remember me cause I'm about to kill you now die" Freed said while thrusting his dagger forward._

" _NO" Klaus shouted as he jumped in front of his friend. The boy closed his eyes waiting for the strike but it didn't come instead, a scream came from someone in front of him. He opened his eyes to see Klaus kneeling in front of him clutching his eye. Klaus turned around and looked at him with the only eye he had and said "Go". The boy went to say something but one look at Klaus told him everything._

 _The boy turned around and ran and he heard Klaus say "I'm sorry". "Well if I can't have both I might as well have one of you" Freed said as he walked towards Klaus. Klaus shut his eye and waited for the attack instead heard a clang. He opened his eye and saw a silver haired girl with a white gauntlet on blocking the attack. Klaus noticed she wore a black jacket with a silver chain dropping of her jeans._

" _W-Who are you and what are you doing here" Freed said while getting ready to attack the girl. "The names Vali Lucifer don't forget it and I'm stopping you from butchering this kid" the girl said as she punched Freed. "Hey kid you ok" Vali said as she turned around to look at Klaus._

 **Present**

Klaus was brought out his thoughts when he felt someone move his bangs. He looked up to see Xenovia and Kiba staring at him. He noticed Xenovia's eyes widen and Kiba looked away with guilt in his eyes.

"What exactly happened to you" Xenovia said while letting go of his bangs so his hair would cover it again.

"A lot of stuff I will tell you about it sometime but not right now" Klaus said as he stood up and walked over to Kiba and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I saw the look in your eyes when you saw mine don't blame yourself it wasn't your fault" Klaus said while squeezing his shoulder. Kiba didn't look too convinced but he nodded his head.

"So why are you here again?" Klaus said as he turned around to look at Xenovia. "Oh yeah Rias wants everyone at the Occult research club". Klaus raised an eyebrow and said "The Occult what". Kiba laughed and said "Come on we will show you".

 **Occult research club**

Klaus kicked the door open and went to say something but stopped when he noticed on one side of the room was Rias and her friends and on the other was a lot of girls and a guy sat on a chair. Klaus went and leant on the wall with his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. _"Don't even know why I'm here not really interested in what's going on in her life"_ Klaus thought as he felt someone lean on his chest. He re-opened his eyes to see the top of Koneko's head.

Klaus barley listened to what was going on. He caught a few words getting chucked around. I will not marry you was one that Rias was saying quite often. Klaus caught the guy's name. " _Riser"_ he thought _._ "Look at you all, you are all scared little virgins" Riser said while laughing.

"Well everyone apart from him" Riser said. Klaus opened his eyes and realized everyone was looking at him. He looked over at Riser who was pointing at him and said "Its rude to stare and point you got a problem". "You little shit watch who you are speaking to" Riser said as he picked up a nearby chair and chucked it at Klaus and Koneko.

Klaus brought his arms around Koneko and spun them around so the chair hit his back and he fell down onto one knee. "Argh mother fucker" Klaus muttered so only Koneko heard him. Koneko's eyes widened and she said as she clutched his shirt "Klaus-Senpai are you alright".

Klaus quickly spawned a sword and turned his body as he chucked it. He watched it fly pass Riser and hit the wall next to him. Klaus stood up with Koneko and placed her on the table and turned to face Riser spawning his real sword on his back and pulling it out. Klaus went from a person who didn't speak to a person who was itching for a fight. "Do you like my sword I named her Rebellion" Klaus said as he looked at his sword. "Hey rebellion say hi to Riser and Riser prepare to meet your fucking maker" Klaus said as he looked at Riser.

"I'm going to break you kid" Riser said as he stood up from his chair. "Kid? Well... if that's how you see me, I think you'll blush a pretty pink when I kick your ass!" Klaus said. Riser laughed and said "This is going to be fun. Klaus mock bowed and said "Shall we dance". Riser cracked his knuckles and said "Scratch breaking you I'm going to kill you instead. "Come on" Klaus said as he waved him over. A blonde haired girl quickly jumped between them and shouted "STOP".

"Ravel what do you want" Riser said clearly annoyed. "How about instead of fighting here how about we have a rating game" Ravel said while looking between the pair. Klaus sheathed his weapon on his back and it disappeared and he said "That's fine by me". Riser nodded his head and said "Fine if I win I will marry Rias". "And if I win you won't be marrying any one got it" Klaus said. "Fine I will give you a week to prepare" Riser said as he disappeared.

Klaus turned around to see Rias smiling at him. He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as he went to the door. "By the way some needs to tell me what the freaking hell a rating game is" Klaus said as he walked out of the door. "Is it me or did Klaus kinda have two sides to him there" Xenovia said as she looked at were Klaus was stood. "After everything he's been through I'm not surprised" Koneko muttered as she looked at the door Klaus had just left.

Issei grinned and walked over to Koneko and said "I noticed you were pretty cosy with Klaus, by any chance were you thinking of dirty thoughts as well". Everyone winced as Koneko punched Issei in the stomach and walked out the door muttering "Stupid pervert". Kiba crouched down in front of Issei and said "What were you expecting". Issei coughed and said as he sat up "Not that".

 **Few hours later**

"Geez what a day not only do we have a rating game whatever that is, we need to win so Rias doesn't get married" Klaus said to himself as he walked home. "On second thought why did I agree to the fight, ehh probably just itching fight" he said as he continued walking.

"Someone doesn't look to happy nyaa" a voice said from above him. Klaus looked up to see a girl laid out across the wall with a black kimono on and a twin tail with cat ears. "You know if people saw you up there and the way you are dressed, they would probably do perverted things to you" Klaus said to her as she jumped off the wall.

"If they did that I would kill them nyaa" the girl said once she was stood in front of him. "And I wouldn't put it passed you" Klaus said as he ruffled his hair a bit. "So is there a reason you're out here by yourself". She smirked and said "Why do you want to know planning on taken me back to your house like nyaa". " _So she likes teasing does she alright I'll bite"_ Klaus thought as he said matching her smirk "Yeah I'll take you back if you want to"

Her eyes widened a bit before saying "You're such a tease nyaa". Klaus raised an eyebrow and said "This coming from the girl who's been teasing me since we started talking plus the way you are dressed". The girl blushed before walking over to him and whispered into his ear "What's wrong in the way I dress like nyaa". _"I can't believe I'm going to say this"_ Klaus thought as he blushed and said "Nothing's wrong with it just it does things with your mind".

"Oh so you're thinking perverted thoughts of me are you nyaa" she said while taking a step back. Klaus's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something but closed it. The girl started to laugh at his expression and a few seconds later Klaus joined her.

"Is there a reason you have your hair like that nyaa" she said as she tried to take a peak. Klaus didn't try to stop her when she moved his bangs away. She placed her hand on his eye and magical energy went through it.

"Hey what did you just do" Klaus shouted at her. The girl smiled and said "Take a look nyaa". He pulled out his phone to look at his reflection. Klaus noticed both of his eyes were blue. "How did you..." Klaus started to say but was cut off when his left cheek was getting wet. He looked left and noticed the girl had licked him on the cheek a few times before taking a step back.

"Your mine I have claimed you nyaa" the girl said while wiping her lips dry.

"Fat chance I have a girlfriend already" Klaus said while rolling his eyes. The girl smirked and said "Well I hope she doesn't mind sharing nyaa". Klaus scratched his head while saying "This is going to be common thing isn't it me sharing". "Maybe I will see you around nyaa" the girl said as she started to walk away.

"Klaus" he said to her. The girl turned around and winked at him and said Kuroka nyaa". With that she disappeared and Klaus said to himself "Is that Kuroka with nyaa or Kuroka without the nyaa what a strange girl". Klaus started to walk again but stopped and said "I don't even know where Issei lives so I'm lost". He scratched his head then remembered what Rias said. "Xion" he called out his familiar for help.

"Yes Klaus" a voice said next to him. "Can you find Issei's house and bring Xenovia to me and tell her I'm lost please" Xion nodded her head and said "Yes mas... Klaus". Xenovia was laid on Klaus's new bed thinking about where he is when she heard a noise. She sat up to see a wolf jump through the window. "Xion what's wrong where's Klaus" Xenovia said once she realized it was her. "No-one told Klaus where Issei lives so he doesn't know where to go.

 **Hyoudou Residence**

"Thanks for that" Klaus said as he walked into the house with Xenovia. She smiled and said "It's ok next time you should use the magic circle and come back home with us". Klaus shrugged his shoulders and said "I'd rather walk thanks".

He walked upstairs and into his new bedroom and sat on the bed when he noticed Xenovia was in the door way. "What's up you need something" he said while stretching. "Ermm is it ok if I stay with you tonight" Xenovia said while not making eye contact with him.

Klaus nodded his head and said "Sure I don't see the problem".

 **A few hours later**

" _It's happening again these stupid nightmares"_ Klaus thought as he tossed and turned in his sleep.

He felt a hand on his face and it began to rub circles on it. "Wake up Klaus please" a voice cried out. Klaus opened his eyes to see Xenovia underneath him with tears streaming down her face. He noticed a hand mark on her face and thought _"did I do that"._ It took him a few seconds to realize what had happened. He had slapped Xenovia and had his hand around her neck. He shifted a bit only then did he realize that he had rebellion out and had it pointed at his neck.

He jumped off the bed and realized that they had company. Klaus looked to the door and saw that Rias, Koneko, Issei and Azazel were staring at him. He widened his eyes and looked around for a spare shirt. He grabbed the shirt and jumped out of the window. "Klaus wait" Xenovia said as she ran to the window. "Leave him he will come back when he is ready" Azazel said.


	5. Chapter 5

Rias was pacing around the front room while saying "Where is Klaus he didn't come back last night and if he doesn't come back soon, he's going to be late for class".

Issei smiled at her and said "If you don't stop pacing Prez you're going to wear a hole in the carpet and besides I'm sure he's fine he's probably asleep right now with a really cute girl". "Pervert" Koneko muttered as she walked passed the door into the kitchen.

Issei groaned and said "Come on why is she always mean to me, I mean come on I know you know we all know I'm right". "The thing is Issei we know but we choose not to comment on it but you do" Azazel said with a smirk.

 **With Klaus**

"Hey Klaus wake up already" a voice called out to him. He shifted a bit but noticed a weight on top of him. He cracked open his eye's and saw that Serafall was on top of him. "I have several questions but I will ask this one, why are you on top of me".

Serafall pouted and said "I've been trying to wake you up for 5 minutes now". Klaus laughed and sat up from the couch he was laying on which got a small "ooff" from Serafall who crashed into his chest.

"Xion" Klaus said. A few seconds later she appeared with a pop and said "Yes Klaus". "Can you go and tell Rias that I'm fine and tell her if she needs anything to give it to you". Xion nodded and disappeared.

A few minutes had passed before Serafall said "Why don't you ever look at me". Klaus raised an eyebrow and looked down and her and said "What do you mean I'm looking at you right now".

She looked up from his chest and said "You know what I mean I know you have Rossweisse but it doesn't stop any of the other girls looking at you. Klaus sighed and said "I have Rose because she knows how fucked up and broken I am, not to mention I can't sleep in the same… he was cut off when Serafall's lips caught his. She pulled back after a second and said "Please just think about it". She jumped off him and walked into the kitchen.

Klaus sighed and jumped off of the couch and headed to the bathroom for a shower. He put some music on from his phone and jumped. As he let the water fall down him he started to sing under his breath. "And when you're lost and out of time, I will be right here waiting, and when your dreams return to life I'll be forever fading".

After a few minutes a knock at the door caught his attention. He jumped out of the shower and tied a towel around his waist and opened the door. In front of him, Serafall was dangling what looked to be a school shirt and was openly staring at him. He smirked and said "Enjoying the view" Serafall blushed and quickly looked away and said "Xion dropped this off and said you have to meet Rias at Kuoh academy.

Klaus sighed and he quickly dried himself and slipped into his skinny jeans and chucked his t-shirt on and, the short sleeved shirt she gave him and met Serafall at the door and walked to school.

 **Kuoh Academy**

Rias, Issei and Xenovia were waiting outside the school gates when a shout from down the street brought them out of their thoughts.

"WHAT really you ate all of that" Serafall said to Klaus as the approached the school. Klaus shrugged his shoulders and said "Well yeah I was hungry what more do you want". "What took you so long" Rias said as they both stopped.

Klaus raised an eyebrow and said "It's called having a shower and getting ready should try it sometime". "I will leave you two to bond see ya" Serafall said while kissing Klaus's cheek and running off. Rias raised an eyebrow and said "What was all that about".

Klaus sighed and said "It's nothing are we going in or are we just going to stand out here all day". Klaus walked into his new classroom and introduced himself. "Hey there I'm Niklaus or Klaus for short please to meet you" he said in the sweetest voice. All of the girls screamed at him and question where getting chucked at him. "Oh my god you're so cute" a girl said.

Klaus chuckled when he heard Issei from the back say "Oh Jesus Christ" while face palming. "Ok settle down class Klaus you can sit next to Xenovia" the teacher said. Klaus didn't say anything as he sat down next to her and stared out of the window. Xenovia leant over to him and whispered "We need to talk" into his ear. Klaus sighed and nodded his head.

Dinner came around and Klaus headed outside to talk with Xenovia. Before he got a chance to say a word, he was engulfed into a hug by her. "I don't hate you if that's what you are thinking" she said while looking into his eye. "I would if I was you" Klaus said not looking at her. She shook her head and said "But why it wouldn't solve anything whatever happened to you has affected you". Klaus sighed and wrapped his arms around her and said "For what it's worth I'm sorry". She brought her hand up to his cheek and said "You've got nothing to be sorry for".

The rest of the school day dragged on for Klaus apart from when he found out how Issei, Asia and Xenovia became devils. Issei's psycho ex-girlfriend killed Asia by removing her sacred gear and killed Xenovia right after that. Issei then told him once the battle was over he couldn't kill her because she was his first girlfriend and he still loved her.

When Rias walked into the room she stopped and smiled at what she was looking at. Xenovia had her arms draped over Klaus's chest and he was giving out a help me look to Issei and Asia who were laughing at him.

Klaus arrived home after everyone else did and he headed to his room and collapsed onto the bed. After a few minutes the room felt different to him so he sat up and noticed some-one sat on the window.

"Kuroka what are"… he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence when she jumped at him and clawed him. "Hey what's that for" he shouted at her while his cheek bled from where her strike hit him. Kuroka growled at him and said "Why didn't you tell me you were a part of the Gremory family".

Klaus raised an eyebrow and said "What's that got to do with you". "EVERYTHING" she shouted at him. Klaus cursed under his breath and thought _"If I don't stop her from shouting people are going to be knocking on the door and it looks like the Gremory family don't like her"._ He walked towards her and stopped in front of her and she went to strike him but he caught the hand and drew her into a hug.

"Listen I don't know what you think I will do to you but I promise you whatever Rias asks me to do regarding you, I won't do it" he said while tightening his embrace around her. Kuroka's ears dropped and she whispered "Why should I believe you nyaa". Klaus leaned back and swiftly kissed Kuroka on the lips. He pulled back after a few seconds and said "Does that answer your question".

"NYAAA" she shouted before nuzzling herself into his chest. Klaus raised an eyebrow before saying "I take that as a yes then". A knock at the door caught his attention and he let go of Kuroka before walking over to the door and slightly opening it to reveal Xenovia. Whatever Xenovia was going to say died in her throat when she saw Klaus was bleeding.

"Klaus are you ok your bleeding" Xenovia said while wiping the blood off of his cheek. "Huh, yeah I'm fine cut myself swinging my sword around" Klaus said while checking where Kuroka was hiding herself. "Rias told me to tell you the fight is tomorrow so you better be ready" Xenovia said as she turned around and started to walk away. "Sure night Xenovia" Klaus said as she shut the door and turned around to see Kuroka sprawled out on his bed.

"So who are you fighting and what for nyaa" Kuroka said as Klaus laid down on the bed and she hovered over him. Klaus sighed and said "Riser and were fighting him so Rias doesn't have to marry him, and before you ask why I'm fighting him because I want to not because off her". After a few minutes of silence, Kuroka could hear light snoring and looked down to see Klaus had fallen asleep.

Kuroka leant down and licked his cheek were she scratched it before whispering "Bakaa don't play with my heart I know your lying to me". She snuggled into his chest and fell asleep.


End file.
